


This Week's Theme Was Family

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dagon - Freeform, F/M, Family, Lucifer - Freeform, Picture, School, Way to adult Luci, aunt Dagon, childhood art, reader is Lucifer's son's stepmom, school art show, stepmother - Freeform, theme was family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and Lucifer get an email from your son's school, leading to an unforgettable parent teacher conference.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This one is a bit different because I wanted to use Lucifer's child's real name, but I don't know it yet. I'm assuming he'll have a son, but ya know what they say about making assumptions... I chose the name "Seth" for his son, but I plan to change it once SPN gives the child's real name.
> 
> Seth: possibly meaning "one who dazzles." In mythology, this is the name of an ancient evil god of Chaos, storms, and the desert, who slew Osiris.

* * *

 

 

"Why do I have to go?"

 

"Because you're his father." You pointed out blankly as you practically drug Lucifer down the elementary school hallway.  

 

"But the parenting," he groaned, "that's all you Sweetheart."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're the fun parent... I'm pretty sure the teacher said something about you in her email."

 

"But--"

 

"Luci, stop." You giggled, "We have to be serious. Let's just hear what the teacher has to say and then handle it ourselves."

 

" _You_ can handle it, Love. I'll probably find it funny and high five him like a good father should."

 

You stopped just outside room D112, and nervously knocked on the door jamb. "Missus, Hellmann." The older woman looked up at you and smiled, the smile quickly fading when she saw Lucifer at your side.  

 

"Hello, you must be..."

 

"I'm Y/N, Seth's step mother, and this is my husband," Your voice faded out without you controlling it. You couldn't tell her that your husband was literally Lucifer. "Nick, Seth's father." Lucifer looked down at you with confusion and you shrugged.

 

"Oh... Well... It's nice to meet you Y/N." She moved back to her desk, motioning for you to sit down. You politely took your chair and Lucifer claimed the chair beside you, spinning it and sitting on it backwards with the back of the chair facing the teacher. She watched him with a worried expression and he faked a smile. Missus Hellmann cleared her throat and opened the desk drawer. "I, um, well I don't necessarily know the best way to approach this, but every Wednesday we let the children draw a picture and we give them a theme, then on Friday we have a little art show and kids get to share their work. This week's theme was 'family'...I usually grade the drawings on Wednesday night and I noticed that Seth's drawing was a bit... Different."

 

"So, my son is more artistic than the other precious gems."

 

"Luci." You scolded under your breath. Realizing that you had said his name out of habit, you were relieved when she seemed not to notice. She pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer, holding it so neither of you could see it.  

 

"If you don't mind, Sir, I would like to speak with Y/N alone for a moment."

 

"No disrespect ma'am but I'd prefer my husband stay in the room. He is Seth's father after all."

 

She sighed, "Al-- alright. If you insist... I-- I've been teaching for almost thirty years, and I've never quite seen a drawing like this." She slid the drawing over in front of you and Lucifer. You took once glance at the picture and face-palmed.

 

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/Seth_zpsnsze8ho5.jpg.html)

 

"Oh dear God." You groaned before gasping and looking to Lucifer after you said it. He held out his arms in a "what the hell?" fashion and you scoffed. "oh you know it's just an expression."

 

Lucifer picked up the picture and smirked. "I like the red eyes, it's a nice touch."

 

"I don't think now is the best time for your sense of humor, _Nick_."  

 

"Is there anything I should know about, any problems at home. Maybe... temper issues?" She inquired, her eyes rapidly darting to Lucifer and back to you.

 

"No, no, no. No, there isn't anything like that."

 

"Are you insinuating that I would hurt my child?" Lucifer growled.

 

"No." Missus Hellmann defended. "It's just a possibility that a child drawing someone as a devil could translate as a sign for something else.”

 

"No, It's nothing like that, I promise you." You gave Lucifer a glare as if to say I told you so and when he saw your expression he quirked an eyebrow. "This, this is why I didn't want Dagon babysitting."

 

"She's great with him." He argued, motioning to the picture, "He calls her Aunt Dagon. Isn't that adorable?"

 

"I don't think its the 'Aunt Dagon' she's worried about, Babe."

 

Missus Hellmann looked thoroughly confused. "Which one of you is related to Dagon?"

 

"I don't know, he is I guess." You sighed, giving up on trying to appear normal.

 

"You don't know?"

 

"She's his... Daughter, follower, creation, whatever you want to call her. He converted her or-- or created her somehow."

 

"I created her, and her brothers."

 

You knew that the two of you were only making it worse the more you talked but the words seemed to just keep flowing and the poor teacher was trying desperately to keep up. "So she's his sister technically, not an aunt."

 

"She's... It's complicated.” You turned your attention back to Lucifer. “I told you him being in school wasn't a good idea."

 

"So our son's happy to be a prince, I think he drew a nice picture."

 

The teacher held up her hands, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're saying your son is a prince?"

 

"He's prince of Hell, obviously." Lucifer snickered, turning the picture to the teacher.  

 

"You'll have to excuse my husband." You laughed nervously, "Thank you for calling us Missus Hellmann, but our son..."

 

"Our son is perfectly safe and happy, he just has an imagination is all." He reassured. "Come on, Love, let's go back to our kingdom-- I mean house." He jested, covering his mouth like he'd actually made a mistake. You shook your head and brought your hand back up to your forehead.  

 

"I really think that we should discuss why he might feel this way." Missus Hellmann interrupted, hoping to keep the two of you longer.

 

"I'm a good father, my wife is wonderful, and she's the only mother he's ever known." Lucifer placed a hand on your shoulder, taking the picture and leading you to the door. He made sure you were out of sight from the room and leaned back in. "I would appreciate if you didn't make accusations." He purred.

 

From around the corner, you heard the older woman screech, "Lord Jesus, in Your Holy Name, I bind all evil spirits of the air, water, ground, underground, and netherworld--" Lucifer chuckled as he laced his arm around you, stopping you from running back into the room to check on the teacher. He strolled down the empty hall with a smirk etched across his face.

 

"What did you do?" You hissed.

 

"I just told her I didn't like her accusations."  

 

"And then?"

 

"And then I stuck my tongue out at her."

 

**You stopped dead in your tracks. "You did what! Please tell me--" You inhaled deeply trying to calm yourself. "Your tongue or your forked tongue?" His smile grew even bigger and you slapped his arm. "Lucifer!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the reader (attempt to) have a talk with their son following his teacher conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> This chapter is a request from the lovely EzmEmily, I thought it might take awhile to write but I got a spark of inspiration last night. Hope you enjoy my dear :)

* * *

“So.” You drawled, tapping your fingers on the steering wheel of your car. “You know we have to talk to him about this, right?”

 

“I don’t see the problem, darling.”

 

“Luci, we can’t have him running around proclaiming he’s the prince of Hell.” You scolded, trying not to smile. You couldn’t deny that you found an ounce of humor in his drawing, but you had to weigh the pros and cons of the situation, and there were more cons than pros. “It isn’t safe, what if he tells someone he isn’t supposed to or he tells another teacher and they actually call someone.”

 

“Like who?” He sighed, resting his head against the passenger window, “All of the phone numbers and information we gave them was fake.”

 

“His teacher has my email… and-- and what if he has a hunter child in his class, and the kid tells his parents?”

 

“No one, will ever harm _my_ son.” Lucifer’s eyes sparked red and you rubbed your hand along his thigh.

 

“I know, I just worry… Maybe Dagon shouldn’t babysit him anymore.”

 

He straightened up, turning the drawing to face you, pointing out for a second time the ‘Aunt Dagon’. “He loves her, and she was there the entire time that Kelly was pregnant with him. She protected him.”

 

“I know, and I’m thankful. I love Seth, but I think she might be a little too caught up in the ‘good ol’ days’ of Hell. I just worry that the stories she’s telling him aren’t the most appropriate.” You pulled the car into the driveway, throwing it in park and turning to your husband. You took Lucifer’s hand gently and looked into his beautiful, slate-blue eyes. “Please, just talk to him with me.”

 

He pulled his hand from yours, cupping your face, and sighed. “Alright my love, if it will make you happy, I’ll talk to him with you.”

 

“Thank you.” The two of you climbed out of the car and Lucifer wrapped an arm around you while you strolled up the pathway to the front door. As you neared the entrance, the door flew open and Seth came running full blast towards you.

 

“Mama, Daddy!” He shrieked, running full bore into Lucifer when he knelt down to catch him. He carried your son on his hip, and you greeted Dagon civilly.

 

“How was he?”

 

“A perfect little _angel_ as always. I fed him that weird stuff you left for me.”

 

“It’s not weird, it’s chicken alfredo.” Dagon shrugged, and said her goodbyes to Seth, leaving you and Lucifer alone with him. “Baby boy, can daddy and I talk to you for a minute.”

 

“Yeah.” He bounced after you, following you up to the dinner table and climbing up on his dad’s lap. You took the drawing from your husband and set it on the table, displaying it for your son.

 

“We talked to your teacher tonight and she showed us this picture… Do you remember what mommy and daddy told you about telling people--- well, this.”

 

“They wanted us to draw our family, so I drew you, daddy, and auntie Dagon.”

 

“I know baby, and you did really good, but-- Luci help me.” You pleaded, running a hand over your forehead.

 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Your son wilted, and it broke your heart.

 

“I do, and mommy does too, I really like how you gave me a tail and some horns. But there is one problem…”

 

“What?!” Seth exclaimed, ripping the picture from the table.

 

“How come you got an awesome crown and I didn’t?” He tightened his arms around his son, and Seth started laughing, spurring Lucifer to tickle him and draw more laughs. You caved and laughed at the scene playing before you. He may, literally, be the devil, but damn if he didn’t love his son. He definitely needs a little work when it comes to disciplining his son, but you loved seeing the fully grown, and extremely powerful archangel be reduced to a big teddy the second his son came into view. “What d’ya say we put this on the fridge?”

 

“Lucifer--”

 

“What the kid drew a nice picture, and he freaked out a human. I think it’s funny.” He held up a balled fist and Seth completed the fist bump. “How about some ice cream.”

 

“Lucifer, we really need to--”

 

“It’s fine, we can deal with it later… let me be proud of my son for a minute.”

 

“You’re proud of him for the wrong thing. He shouldn’t--”

 

“He’s fine, Y/N.” He interrupted again, lifting Seth onto his hip and smirking, “You just take after your dad, huh?”

 

“Yeah!” He cheered, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders.

 

“Oh dear... Chuck provide me the strength to deal with these two.”

 

“What have I told you before about bringing my father into our marriage.”

 

“Well, the universe knows I need strength from somewhere.” You winked, standing from your chair and joining the boys at the fridge. You came up beside lucifer and laced your arms around his waist, slipping them between his hip and Seth’s feet. “You’re kind of a handful, you know that.”

 

He grinned and bent down to kiss you,

 

“Eww. That’s gross mama.”

 

You laughed, “Me kissing daddy is gross?” Seth nodded, “Well, will some ice cream end the suffering of seeing us kiss?”

 

“Ice cream makes everything better, right Kiddo?”

 

“Right.” He smiled, opening his mouth wide when you offered him a spoonful of ice cream, and devoured any trace from the spoon.

 

Maybe this time you could let him get away without a lecture… Homeschooling couldn’t be too bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Since Lucifer's son went from born to fully grown in less than a day, I decided just to keep the name Seth for this fic.


End file.
